What on Earthland did I just read?
by MamaBearKat
Summary: Written in response to a Tumblr post by shibukii that asked 'Okay but imagine Natsu and Lucy randomly reading a NALU fanfiction' And this happened. Rated T for heated 'thank the gods you've finally realised I like you like that' kisses and Natsu's potty mouth.


_Soooo, I wrote this Nalu oneshot in response to __a tumblr post__ by shibukii, wondering what would happen if Nalu read Nalu fanfics? It was only gonna be a short drabble, but it got away on me. *shrugs* what else is new… Rated T for kisses and Natsu's language._

* * *

Lucy clapped excitedly as Max set up the new communications lacrima on her desk. "Max, you're an angel. Thank you so much for helping me set this up. Warren is a genius."

Max smiled, blushing a little at Lucy's compliment. "Yeah. Who would've thought him patenting that miniature communications lacrima could go so far huh? Ever since he sold his idea of a DeskComm, he's been rolling in jewels. As if his head wasn't big enough already", Max joked.

Lucy grinned. "Ah well, he's the one that developed it, so it's only fair. This is going to make contacting my editor in Crocus so much easier! I can't believe that I can send her my manuscripts instantly without having to courier them to her."

Max nodded. "Yeah. People are sharing lots of information with each other that way. It's going to make a huge difference to the way people interact with each other. Not only that, now it's been combined with a typing interface, you can chat to lots of others at the same time. It's become really popular, even with non-magic users. I set up an in-lacrima Fairytail guild, so we can keep in contact with everyone while they're out on jobs. I also set up a space where Fairytail fans can chat to us and each other. You should check it out Lucy. I'm sure a lot of the fans would be very excited to talk to you!"

"Really?" Lucy cringed a little. "I dunno Max. Since Team Natsu did that photoshoot for Sorcerer's Weekly last month, some fans out on the street have been a little weird. Every time they see Natsu and I together, they're whispering and nudging each other… it's kinda creepy, to be honest."

Max shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. If you're concerned, you can give it a try without interacting with anyone outside the guild. Just see what they're saying, and what information they're sharing. There are a lot of artists and writers on there – you never know Lucy, you might really enjoy it."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Other writers? Oh, I'd love the chance to chat to other writers! It can be so isolating sometimes, being stuck at a desk all the time without anyone to share ideas with. Can you show me how to get to it Max?"

Max chuckled. "Sure thing Lucy." He typed into the lettered keypad sitting on her desk, and the glass sphere cradled in its brass holder glowed. Small jewel coloured lights spun within the circle, and Lucy recognised the Fairytail emblem as one of them. "You just need to touch the Fairytail emblem within the glass – here, you do it, because it will recognise traces of your magic aura and let you in. That's it."

The screen changed to show a picture of Lucy; the one on file at Fairytail as her 'official' picture for potential clients. Lots of other pictures were all in a line down one edge – some she recognised as fellow guild members, but others where unfamiliar. There was an image of the outside of the guild hall, and an image of the inside. Max pointed them out to her. "Here you go. Only guild members can access this area inside the guild, and you can chat to them if they're there at the same time as you, or you can leave them messages. Non-members can access the outside of the guild – there's a shop where they can buy Fairytail merchandise and a place where they can talk to each other."

Lucy clapped her hands. "Wow, Max, this is amazing. So you said that I can go on there without interacting with anyone, right? Won't they know that I'm there if they see my picture?"

"Ah." Max pointed at her picture. "Just tap on it Lucy." Lucy's picture changed to a big smile. "That shows that you're in the room and you want to talk. Tap it again." Lucy's picture changed so her eyes were closed - she looked as if she were asleep. "That shows that you're out of the room. But I've set it up so that you can still see what people are talking about. If you want to join in the conversation, just tap it again." Lucy gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much for coming over and helping me with this Max. You do so much for the guild behind the scenes – I hope you realise how much we all appreciate you!" Max returned the hug briefly then stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck a little self-consciously, but smiling widely.

"Thanks Lucy. I'm gonna head over to Fairy Hills now. Erza has given me special permission to visit so I can set up deskcomm lacrimas over there for a few girls, but if I miss the timeslot she suggested, there'll be hell to pay." They both shivered a little, imagining Erza's wrath.

Lucy tapped her lips in thought. "Oh, I know", she grinned. "Stop in at the guild on your way there and get a slice of Mira's strawberry cheesecake for Erza. That should put her in a good mood."

Max chuckled. "Good idea. Well, it was nice seeing you Lucy!" He waved and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, and Lucy sat down excitedly at her desk. What should she do first? She tapped on her image so it 'woke up' and clicked on the in-guild icon. She was momentarily taken aback at the long string of insults in the chat space, but then rolled her eyes when she realised it was Natsu and Gray talking. She stretched her fingers and got to work.

_Lucy H: Can't you idiots keep the insults to yourselves for a change? And, Hi!_

_Natsu D: What? Who's that? Oh, it's you Luce. Hi yourself weirdo._

_Lucy H: Natsu, that nickname was getting old years ago. Can't you think of something more original?_

_Gray F: Yeah, dumbass. Can't you think of something… oh wait, no you can't because you're a dumbass. Hi Lucy! This is pretty cool huh?_

_Lucy H: Yes, it is Gray. Don't you think you're wasting it though, just using it to type insults at each other?_

_Gray F: No._

_Natsu D: Nup. I just see ice prick's face and it's automatic._

_Gray F: You shut up, fire eating trash can!_

_Natsu D: Ice sparkling snow princess!_

_Gray F: Slow combustion ass wipe!_

_Natsu D: Pretty boy ice-for-brains!_

_Lucy H: Ugh. I'm not staying for this. I hear it enough in person. See you later at the guild!_

Lucy left a welcome message for Levy, Erza, and Juvia, then looked at the other icon, where the non-guild members chatted. Maybe she could just take a little peek? Just to see what they were talking about? Biting her lip, she tapped her image again so it changed to 'sleeping' and clicked on the exterior guild image.

An avalanche of words crossed her screen. It was a bit disconcerting – so many people were chatting at once. Words whirled across the screen in a tangle, but gradually she realised that there were different threads of conversation. She started unravelling the different chats with interest. One group was talking about who would win in battles between the male mages of Fairytail. Another was talking about when the Grand Magic Games were going to be held that year, and who Makarov might choose to go. And yet another was talking about the recent magazine article with Team Natsu.

_Rose P: I loved that outfit that Erza was wearing. You hardly ever get to see her in something so pretty. That dress was so cute, and the sunhat just made it, ya know?_

_Claire D: I know! And they actually got some photos of Gray Fullbuster wearing clothes *giggles* I mean, but seriously, that man is a dish. I don't know how the women at the guild work with him without melting into a puddle._

_Alice O: I agree! Although, I prefer Natsu. That grin of his, with the fangs! Ugh. And even though he's not as tall as Gray, he's so muscular. Oh. My. Gods. I mean, that photo with him and Lucy, where he's holding her in his arms? So. Hot. And the way he was looking at her, as if he could eat her up? And the way she was looking up at him and smiling at him? Adorable. Nalu forever._

_Rose P: Oh, I loved that picture! That was my *favourite*. It inspired me to write another Nalu fanfic. You wanna read it?_

_Claire D: YES! Gimme gimme!_

_Alice O: Rose! You. Are. The. Best. Really, what would we do without you feeding our Nalu addiction?_

_Rose P: Jeez, settle down you two! Okay, here's the link._

Lucy pulled back from the deskcomm, wide-eyed and blushing. What on Earthland did she just read!? Nalu? She could only assume it was a combination of both her and Natsu's name. And exactly what picture where they talking about?

She moved over to her coffee table to pick up the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly, flicking through the pages quickly to get to the article. Jason had called in a favour – the team he was going to do an article on had pulled out, due to an urgent mission, and he needed another team to spotlight. Team Natsu had agreed, as long as they got a free meal out of it. So they had met at a local restaurant near the canal for lunch, and as Jason requested, had dressed up for the occasion, the boys in dark pants with buttoned shirts and rolled up sleeves, and the girls in summer dresses.

Erza had gone all out, wearing a yellow patterned sundress with a large hat. Wendy had looked particularly cute in a little baby pink dress with a lace collar, and Charle had a matching outfit with a perky pink bow on her tail. Happy was wearing a green vest, and Lucy had worn a strapless sky-blue dress with lace edging.

The interview had been fairly painless, all the usual questions about teamwork, and how they managed to get along so well, and their favourite foods and so on. The photographer had snapped photos while they were talking and eating lunch, and then they'd walked down to the park to take a few more shots as the sun set. Lucy had been walking along the top of the wall on the edge of the canal, as she usually did, when her heel caught on a cracked stone. She had slipped, and Natsu had caught her. That must be the photograph the girls chatting had been talking about.

She examined the photo carefully, trying to see it with an outsider's eye. It certainly _looked_romantic. The sun was setting behind them, the water in the canal was sparkling, and Natsu had his arms around her as if he were carrying a princess. He was looking at her intensely, the way he often did when he came to her rescue. But that was just… Natsu. And yes, she was smiling at him, with her arm resting on his shoulder, but that was just because he'd stopped her from falling on her arse and embarrassing herself. There wasn't anything _romantic_ about it. It was just how they were. They were close friends. Best friends. As close as any friends could be. He was always there for her. Always. Just like she would always be there for him.

She smiled at the photo, stroking the image of Natsu's face with her forefinger, feeling that warmth that she always did when she thought of him. Her life had changed for the better in so many ways since that day she had met him in Hargeon years ago. They had gone through so much together. Some of it dark and dangerous. But the bond they shared after coming though it was stronger than any relationship she'd ever known. She put the magazine down and walked back over to her desk, sitting to look at the screen again.

_Claire D: OMG! Rose, I'm dying. I think I'm actually gonna die. That was so freakin' good! So hot! Man, I think my deskcomm is gonna burst into flames any second._

_Alice O: ^^^^ I second that. You really know how to deliver the goods. Rose, your fanfics are so amazing! You really should write professionally, you know that?_

_Rose P: You guys! I'm blushing, seriously. I'd love to write professionally, but… I don't know. And Lucy's my idol – the way she's combined working as a mage with a writing career too? It's just… how can one person be so talented! And she's so pretty too. If she ever read any of my stuff I know I'd just die. I just love her and Natsu so much – I just want them to be happy._

Lucy's cheeks felt like they were on fire, and she patted them with her cooler hands, trying to calm down the burn. This was too much. She felt equal parts embarrassed and proud, and her stomach was doing flips. Should she read what this girl had written? Her heart beat faster as she moved her finger over to tap on the link, hovering above it. She screwed up her eyes and her courage, and tapped.

Okay. She sighed in relief as she read. This wasn't so bad. Her and Natsu were walking along, chatting. That was okay. Now they were holding hands. That was still okay, they did that all the time. Well, usually it was because he was dragging her someplace, but still within the realms of what she was comfortable with. Now he was… oh, um. A little cheek stroking was fine, she guessed. And… kissing!? Not just a little peck either. Hot kissing. Full on tongue kissing, and his hands were… eep!

Lucy shut her eyes tight, squirming a little on the seat as she fought to control her needy reaction to the sexy words on the screen. This was… if she were honest with herself, in her daydreams her and Natsu had kissed more than once. More than kissed actually. But those were just daydreams. Because, lets face it, Natsu was oblivious. He loved her, yes, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. And she loved him, and the small part of her heart that wanted to take things further in a romantic way, she'd carefully well and truly smothered. It was only when she was alone, in certain _private_moments, that she let her imagination take full flight and picture how they might be together.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened one eye and squinted at the screen as if it were a dangerous object that might explode at any moment. It looked like she was half-way through the document. And even though the subject matter was making her heart beat a million miles a minute and making her feel more than a little hot under the collar, it was actually well written. If it were about somebody else, _anybody_ else, she'd be raving about it too! It wouldn't be fair to not read the rest, would it? She opened her other eye and began reading again, leaning forward to give it her full attention, her heart beating faster.

"Watcha doin' Luce?"

Lucy shrieked and leaned over the desk, trying her best to cover the glowing words on the lacrima orb. She turned around slowly, leaning backwards with her hands gripping the desk edge, her face a violent shade of pink. Almost as pink as her partner's hair, the partner standing right there in front of her. Obviously she'd been so engrossed in her reading she hadn't heard him come in the window.

"Oh, um, ha ha, hi Natsu" she stammered, blocking his view with her body as he tried to peer over her shoulder. "Um, weren't you busy chatting with Gray?"

"Nah, that got old quickly. Typing out insults is much harder than actually sayin' 'em. I'll just save 'em up for next time I see him at the guild." Natsu took in her flustered appearance and her efforts to hide the screen from him. "Soooo, what's on the screen that's so exciting you've got to hide it from me Luuu-seeeeee?" He grinned at her, as she spread her arms out and attempted to block his view even further. "Are you writin' somethin' that's pervy? Wait 'til I tell Happy."

"Noooo! I didn't write it! I mean, I'm reading it. I mean, I wasn't sure what it would be about but someone wrote a story about us and then I was interested but I don't think it would be anything _you'd_ be interested in so I'll just…"

"Someone wrote a story about us! Cool, I wanna see." Natsu picked Lucy up as she tried to cover the screen and put her behind him, and then grabbed her hands as she jumped up and down behind him, trying to cover his eyes. He sat down at Lucy's desk and dragged her hands downwards so her arms hung over his shoulders, both wrists secured by his larger hand against his chest. He used the other to tap the screen. "Quit it Luce! Lemme just scroll to the top here. Well, this is borin' so far. There's no fights or anythin'… oh." Lucy blushed even brighter as they reached the kissing scene, waiting for Natsu to stop reading in disgust. But he kept reading.

Both their eyes widened as the scene on the page continued. Lucy could feel Natsu's heart hammering against her hand, and he gulped as his eyes scanned the page, where on screen Natsu and Lucy got up close and personal wearing a lot less clothing than they had at the beginning of the story. Lucy's own heart was thumping so loudly she was sure that Natsu could hear it, she was almost sure _she_ could hear it. She squirmed against Natsu's back, trying to get her hands free, but his grip on her wrists was firm. They both kept reading until the scene reached it's logical conclusion. Safe to say that on screen Natsu and Lucy were feeling a lot happier and more satisfied than real life Natsu and Lucy were currently.

Natsu gulped again, shifting a little uncomfortably on Lucy's chair. "Well, that was… you said you didn't write this?"

Lucy shook her head and buried her face into Natsu's shoulder. "No, it was written by a fan."

"So people outside the guild see us that way too? Huh, figures."

Lucy raised her head. "What do you mean?"

Natsu turned his face to look at her. They were so close their noses were almost touching. "Luce, there's been a betting pool on how long it would take for us to get together since about three weeks after you joined the guild."

"Whaaaaat!" screeched Lucy. Natsu screwed up his eyes tightly and grunted.

"Fucking hell Luce, go scream into my other ear as well, then I'll be totally deaf!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Lucy whispered. "But there's a betting pool on us?"

"Sure is. Cana runs it. She has heaps of betting pools going. How do you think she affords all the booze she drinks?"

Lucy blinked. "That explains a lot, actually", she said slowly. She looked at Natsu's still pink cheeks, then looked downward, examining her carpeted floor with interest. "Um, Natsu? Have you ever…" she chewed her bottom lip. "Never mind."

"Have I ever thought about you and me… together?" replied Natsu, his voice husky. "Sure I have. I'd have to be made of ice not to have thought of you that way. You're pretty easy on the eye Luce." He grinned at her, his cheeks flushing darker again. "Sooo, have you…"

"Yes. Quite a lot actually." Lucy bit her lip nervously again as their eyes widened. They stared at each other and looked away quickly. Natsu's thumb drew slow circles on Lucy's wrist.

"Say Luce". He swallowed nervously, then continued. "If _you've_ thought about it, and _I've_ thought about it, how come we never…"

Lucy glared at him. "How was I supposed to know Natsu? You've never done anything to make me think that you had that kind of interest in me."

Natsu grumped back at her. "Yeah, well, I wasn't the one dating half the population of Magnolia Lucy."

Lucy's eyebrows rose so high up on her forehead they nearly disappeared into her hairline. "What!" she screeched. "I'll have you know, since I joined Fairytail I've gone on… five dates. FIVE! In how many years? And that's only because my partner had the romance of a… of a… a rock has more romance in it than you Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu's hand tightened around Lucy's wrists and he scowled. "Is that right? So, seein' I'm so fuckin' hopeless in the romance department, if I asked you out on a date now, you wouldn't go?"

"YOU WANNA DATE ME?!"

"YES I DO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Natsu let go of Lucy's hands and swung his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her onto his lap, as his other hand cupped her chin, guiding her face towards his. Their lips met, pressing hard against each other, Natsu's heated tongue slipping into her slightly opened mouth, twisting against hers, making her moan. Her hands twined around his neck, her fingers tugging his pink locks desperately. At first the kiss was ferocious, as years of pent up yearning was released; a battle of lips and tongues fuelled by mutual desire. Lucy's fingers thrust through Natsu's hair as she made small needy whimpers, and Natsu's fingers clutched her hip so tightly she was sure there would be bruises later, but she didn't care. He pushed her down tightly into his lap, the hard evidence giving her ample notice of exactly how much he was enjoying their kiss. This was finally happening. All those daydreams she had thought would never come true. All that time spent pushing down her feelings. All those lonely nights when she had sobbed into her pillow when he had left her behind for a year, not knowing where he was, or even if he were still alive. Those days were over. If he thought she would ever let him leave without her now…

Their foreheads rested against each other as they paused to take a breath, both gasping for air. Natsu chuckled, cupping her face with both hands, rubbing her nose affectionately against his. "Lucy", he rumbled, "I've wanted to do that for so long. You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

Lucy smiled back, her eyes full of stars. "Well, maybe you should have, then we would have been doing it much sooner."

Natsu leaned back, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Oh really, Miss 'get outta my bed, don't look I'm changing Natsu you pervert'… That was kinda discouraging Luce."

Lucy pouted, then grinned back. "Well, a girl's gotta keep up appearances, you know. I don't let just anyone see me in my underwear."

Natsu leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting over her neck, making Lucy shiver. "What would you say if I said I'd like to see that _now_ Lucy?" he said softly, his voice deepening, thumbs stroking her cheeks as he bounced her a little on his lap with the strength of his thighs.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck again, raining soft kisses over his face. "I'd say… _kiss_… try your luck… _kiss_… Natsu… _kiss_… you never know… _kiss_… what a new day might bring…"

"Oh really?" Natsu drawled, his chest rumbling with a growling purr.

"Yes, oh really…" Lucy grinned, then shrieked as Natsu lifted her up over his shoulder, balancing her with one hand. He flipped up her skirt and slapped then squeezed one underwear clad bottom cheek as he marched towards her bedroom. "I'd say I'm feelin' lucky today Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Whaddya say?"

"Natsu you pervert!" she squealed as she dangled over his shoulder, giggling madly. She pinched him hard on his behind as they went through the door. He kicked it closed with a chuckle, shutting out the world.

Rose sighed as she walked in the door to her parents' home. She kicked off her boots and hung up her jacket on the hook in the hallway. The other baker's assistant had called in sick today, staying home to nurse a bad cold, and it had been hard managing the workload alone. Even though she quite liked her job, it wasn't what she wanted to do forever. She wandered into her bedroom to put away her bag, and was surprised to see a large box sitting on her bed. "Ma, what's this?" she hollered.

Her mother came down the hallway, drying her hands on a teatowel. "Oh Rosie, you're home. That box came for you today. Were you expecting anything?" Rose shook her head, and sat down eagerly on her bed, wanting to see what was inside. She tore open the packaging and gasped. The entire box was full of Fairytail merchandise, banners, posters, plushies of Team Natsu, and some postcards. "Oh my goodness! Who would have sent this to me!"

Her mother looked just as surprised as she did. "It was delivered by a courier – I had to sign for it, but I didn't notice who sent it. Is there a letter or anything with it?"

Rose, sorted through the merchandise, pausing to hug each plushie with delight, then noticed the postcard with a photo of Natsu on it had some writing on it. Eagerly she swept it up, doing her best to decipher the messy scrawl above his signature.

'_Yo, Rose – you're doin' great work, keep it up!'_

She looked at it, overjoyed to have something handwritten and signed from Natsu, but puzzled by its meaning. She turned over the other postcards, and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the flowing cursive on the back of the photo of Lucy Heartfilia.

_'Dear Rose – I just wanted to let you know your writing shows real talent. In fact the story I read was very inspirational! Don't ever give up. Keep writing every day; the sky's the limit! With much love, Lucy xx.'_

There was a cute heart drawn underneath the writing, enclosing the letters 'NaLu'.

Rose shrieked and clutched the postcard to her chest, burying her face into her pillow as her laughing mother looked on, used to her daughter's over the top personality. "Oh. My. Gods. Mama, call the hospital. I'm gonna diiiiiieeeee!"


End file.
